Butler x Lady
by Adorablekittenlover1
Summary: Elizabeth finds that she had fallen in love with Sebastian Michaelis and must find a way to get herself out of the situation while also keeping Ciel and Edward out of it. Though Sebastian seems aware of this and treats it like a game. It's either that or Sebastian's behavior is all in her in her head.
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Peek

Sebastian walks into the Earl Phantomhive's room to wake him for the dreadful day he knew he would have. Once he finally made it inside he woke up his sleeping master and gave him his favorite earl grey tea.

Sebastian: Young Master? I feel that you're looking at me that way because you have a problem.

He noticed Ciel looking at him with a glare when he started dressing him.

Ciel: It's because Lizzy is coming today.

Sebastian was shattered into pieces when he heard that. Ciel knew that Lizzy was coming which meant that he lost his chance to laugh at his master's shocked face. Especially since he only changes his expression about twice a day.

Sebastian: Yes you are correct about that. She has decided to stay for the whole week so she could spend time with you. Her brother has made the decision to accompany her. Just to make sure that you two stay away from intercourse in the bedroom. I have left you the choice of where she will be sleeping.

Ciel: How about you figure it out? I'm going to be busy today.

Sebastian: Yes Master.

-Time Skip-

Elizabeth: CIEEEEEEELLLLL!

Ciel: Hello Eliza-Lizzy.

Edward: Very nice to see you again, Cousin.

The two stared at each other as an awkward silence fills the room. Ciel was aware of the fact that Edward didn't think of him as a brother. He would never to think to just hand over his precious little sister with little to no trust in the person he would be handing her over to. Honestly, it wasn't that he didn't trust him. It was just that he wanted to protect his little sister, but she wasn't a big fan of it.

Sebastian: It is very nice to see the both of you again. It has been a while. If you may hand me your luggage and follow me I will show you to your rooms.

Edward hands him the luggage and the two of them follow Sebastian.

Ciel: This is going to be a long day. As usual.

-Time Skip-

Edward and Ciel were playing chess while Elizabeth wandered around the manor. She seemed to be looking for Sebastian. She wanted to know when she would get to eat since she was starving. Elizabeth came across a blushing Mey-Rin and had the idea that she's seen Sebastian.

Elizabeth: Hey Mey-Rin! Do you know where Sebastian is? I need to ask him a question.

Mey-Rin: S-SEBASTIAN!?

Elizabeth: Please calm down and tell me where he his!

Mey-Rin: He walked towards me topless and asked me for a towel. I led him to my room and I couldn't help, but blush. I handed him a towel and he walked out.

Elizabeth: Why did he need a towel?

Mey-Rin: He said he wanted to take a shower. I started to imagine what it would be like to see him take a shower and I-

Elizabeth: That's enough! I know where he is so that will be all. I thank you.

She walks away from Mey-Rin and heads to Sebastian's room. She walks into the bathroom with thinking and goes wide-eyed when she sees what she saw.

It was Sebastian. He was completely naked and didn't even notice the young lady at the door. Heat rose to her cheeks and she couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. She never noticed how muscular he was, how beautiful his eyes were, how good his hair looked covered in water, how handsome he was, or how long his…

She must've just developed a crush on the Phantomhive butler. She heard the water turn off and quickly rushed out of the room, oblivious to the smirking butler that she had watched take a shower for 20 seconds.

-Time Skip-

It was after dinner filled with Ciel and Edward having a little contest involving food, glares, and occasional remarks on how Edward is a terrible brother or how Ciel is a terrible Fiancé. Her brother while thinking about what she saw was cuddling Elizabeth. The sight of that sexy, hot, handsome, amazing, mysterious, perfect butler was stuck in her head.

Elizabeth: Do I love him?

She thought about it but shook her head.

Elizabeth: Ciel is…the only one…I love?

She drifts off to sleep dreaming about the one person on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Day

 _Sebastian: Milady. I-I've been enticed by your beauty. Tell me why this has happened._

 _Elizabeth: Sebastian?_

 _He inches closer and closer to her face. He caresses her cheek and whispers softly into her ear._

 _Sebastian: May I kiss you?_

She jolts up and screams, quickly waking her brother.

Edward: What's wrong!?

Elizabeth: Um. It's n-nothing.

Edward: Are you sure? You're stuttering and blushing a bit. Did something happen in your dreams that frightened you?

Elizabeth: Like I said, I'm fine.

Edward frowns and gives up. He wasn't getting an answer out of her, but he knew that she was dreaming about someone. He was hoping that it wasn't Ciel. He goes back to sleep and Elizabeth does the same, but hesitantly.

~Time Skip~

Ciel, Sebastian, Edward, and Elizabeth were out shopping for outfits since Elizabeth insisted on having a ball just because she was away from Ciel for so long. As they walked, a girl "accidentally" bumps into Sebastian.

?: I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going.

Sebastian: There is no need to worry. I should feel ashamed for possibly hurting a beauty like you.

?: It's…fine. My name is Kristy.

Sebastian: I'm a mere butler. My name is not needed. It was very nice to meet you.

Kristy: Yes. O-Of course.

The girl keeps walking and Elizabeth felt something. It felt bitter. Was she jealous?

No way. Ciel was the only one that she would ever fall in love with. Sebastian was just some butler who liked to show off. Even though he looked sexy as fuck doing it, there was no way a lady would fall for him. Right?

~Time Skip~

Elizabeth was busy looking at her new dress. It was, as she said, "ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!".

Her brother couldn't stop smiling at her as she screamed over it. Sebastian comes in soon after she's done to tell them that dinner was ready.

He stared at Elizabeth with a certain look. She knew that he had a look of interest on his face. Her eyes widen at the sight of a smirk appearing on his face.

Sebastian: Lady Elizabeth, I have a little surprise for you after dinner. May I ask you to meet me in my room?

She slowly and mindlessly nods and Sebastian walks out of the room.

Sebastian: I've lured her. This game is so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unwanted Kiss

Elizabeth's emerald green eyes looked at the door to the dining room in worry. The Phantomhive butler could've walked in at anytime and the thought of seeing that butler again made her skin crawl. She didn't understand these feelings and just wanted to get rid of them. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she thought about how confused she was. It would be hard to make Ciel happy when her own joy and happiness was at risk of being demolished.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sebastian had entered the room to snatch Elizabeth away.

Sebastian: May I borrow Lady Elizabeth for one second?

Ciel: What for?

Sebastian: Nothing important. I'd just like to show her something.

Ciel: Lizzy?

She jumped when she heard her name, too busy trying to avoid the voice of the raven-haired man.

Elizabeth: Y-Yes?

Ciel: Sebastian would like to take you somewhere?

Elizabeth: I'd love to!

She put on a fake smile and followed Sebastian. They soon arrived at Sebastian's room and he closed the door. He pushed Elizabeth against the wall and stared at her, taking in the sight of her adorable trembling body.

He whispered in her ear.

Sebastian: You look so delicious. I love your expression of fear. It turns me on all the more.

Her eyes widened. A 14-year-old girl such as herself turned on Sebastian? She found so many things to say about this, but nothing came out due to how scared she was. Sebastian, surprisingly, kissed her soft lips. His hand dragged down her torso, goose bumps become apparent.

Sebastian: Do you want more? I'll give it to you. Just say yes.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and pulled Elizabeth towards the bed when the window broke into shards as a man covered in red, wielding a chainsaw came in.

Grell: Oh Bassy! I didn't know that you liked them younger!

Sebastian growled at Grell and looked at Elizabeth.

Sebastian: I'll allow you to leave now.

Elizabeth ran out of the room and ran to her own. When she entered, she saw her own brother getting ready for bed. She runs into Edward's arms and hugs him tight, him doing the same.

Elizabeth: DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!

She kept sobbing and Edward pat her head. He thought to himself and narrowed his eyes.

'That damn butler'


	4. Chapter 4

Monster

Edward woke up early in the morning, knowing that a part Sebastian's "Butler Aesthetic" was that his day was to start early. He checked and saw that his little sister was still fast asleep. He ruffled her hair a little bit and decided to leave the room, only to be met with the chest of the Phantomhive Butler.

Sebastian didn't even attempt to hide the fake smile that hid what he was planning on doing. Edward glared at him and immediately confronted him about what he did with Elizabeth in his room.

Edward: What did you do to Lizzy!? She came to me with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall! It had to have been your fault! Tell me what you did!

Sebastian: Please calm down, Master Edward. I assure you that I didn't harm her in anyway.

Edward: Don't lie to me.

Sebastian let out a sigh. Humans were so troublesome and annoying at times. It was no matter to him. He did promise that he would never tell a lie so now wouldn't be the best time to break that promise.

Sebastian: If that's what you want. She came to my room like I asked and kissed her. It was-

Edward didn't hesitate to smack Sebastian hard. Anger took over him and he couldn't hold it back.

Sebastian showed no emotion as the smack came. He knew that it was going to happen. Edward was over-protective of his little sister so sharing that information would get a reaction like that from him.

It disgusted Edward how he could be so calm while knowing that he had kissed a 14-year-old girl and possibly tried to go further with her without her consent.

Edward: How dare you defile my sweet little sister!? I thought I would have to keep an eye on her with Ciel, not with you! You will pay for touching Lizzy with your dirty hands.

Sebastian got down on one knee and put a hand over his heart. His head hung in fake shame and a practically invisible smirk appeared on his face.

Sebastian: I apologize for doing such terrible things to a young lady. I should be ashamed of myself.

Silence filled the corridor as Edward just stared at the butler. He had a feeling that Sebastian didn't mean what he said.

Sebastian: Your mother had such an adorable girl as a daughter. I couldn't help myself. You understand, right? You are a man after all.

Edward: What are you saying?

Sebastian looked up at him with an insane look in his eyes. Not just that, Edward could've sworn that they flashed pink.

Sebastian: I'll show you exactly what I'm saying.

~Time Skip~

Elizabeth and Ciel sat in the dining room. Elizabeth was worried about Edward since he wasn't in the bed when she woke and Ciel, though he tried to hide it, was worried too. He couldn't have Edward randomly disappearing like that.

It would worry Elizabeth

Edward was a very respectable man who was a role model to many others and losing him would be an awful thing to happen

A lot of people would become suspicious of him if people found out that he went missing at the Phantomhive Manor

Both of their heads snapped to the door when it opened and Edward entered the room with wide eyes. Elizabeth ran over to him and hugged him.

Elizabeth: E-Edward?

Edward: It's okay Lizzy. Don't worry about me.

Elizabeth: I…

She looked over at Sebastian who had an emotionless expression on his face. He seemed to not care about Edward's current situation.

He did something to him and now he acts like he doesn't care. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then a look from Sebastian made her blood run cold.

There was not doubt about it.

That butler was a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallucination

The little droplets of sweat fell from the young girls forehead and onto the floor, making a faint sound.

She would make constant glances at Sebastian's emotionless face to Edwards uneasy but also somehow calm expression to Ciel who seemed unaware of anything that had happened.

*DROP*

Another droplet of sweat hit the floor. Her delicate hands trembled as she picked up the fork that held and piece of the pancakes on the end of it.

Due to how uneasy she felt she jumped slightly from Sebastian walking up to her and pulling his snow-white handkerchief out of his breast pocket.

She laughed nervously and was about to take the handkerchief from his hand when he instead decided to tilt her chin up and dab her forehead.

"T-Thank you Sebastian. I appreciate that…very much." She said with a forced smile. He gave her a close-eyed smile and responded, somehow making her even more uneasy.

"It was no problem, _My Lady_."

~Time Skip~

Today was her last day for tomorrow was the day that she would head home and as weird as it sounded, she was glad that it her last day. Everything that had happened so far was awful and home was the one place that she wanted to be right now. Home with her two parents and Paula who always cared for her and worried about her well-being.

She wore a dress that was made from a vivid red and gray cheetah-spot print fabric. It had a medium-length layered skirt with an empire waist and short narrow sleeves. It is accented with a coordinating sash and a fabric rose. She also wore a low-heeled buckled shoe that was made from floral print fabric designed in white, gray, and magenta. It had a rounded appearance. It was accented with a fabric flower.

As upset and confused as she felt, she couldn't help but let out a tiny little giggle due to her outfit. That smile on her face on her face disappeared as he looked at her low-heeled childish shoes.

"It's all for Ciel. I'll be the wife he wants." She let out a little sigh and a squeak when the door opened to reveal Edward. She stared at him as if he was a stranger. He seemed to look so interesting to her now. Why was he acting so different? Well, she knew why but she wanted to know why Sebastian did it. What was the purpose of changing her brother into this man? Someone who she didn't recognize.

She attempted to talk to him so that he would come back to his senses.

"E-Edward? I wanted to know if you would play with me when we got home." He stared at her for a little bit before smiling.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure." She forced a smile on her face and turned away. She was getting ready to go on a shopping trip with Ciel since he noticed that she was a bit uptight. It did make since she came to spend time with him.

She stood up and walked towards the doorway and opened the door. She almost fell back when Sebastian appeared but he caught her by the wrist.

"I apologize for scaring you Lady Elizabeth. The young master is waiting for you at the entrance. I've come to escort you." He said as held his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it and walked with Sebastian to the front entrance. Something was off to her. The corridor seemed to be stretched. Walking to the front entrance honestly didn't take as long as it was taking now.

She turned to ask Sebastian a question but was interrupted when he slammed to against the wall, causing her to gasp and whimper out of fear.

He got closer and sniffed her neck, a tiny blush appearing on his pale, perfect face. She blushed a tiny bit as well which had to do with his sudden actions.

"What a sweet smell you give off."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?" She exclaimed. She'd had enough of this confusion.

"Hm. It's your fault. With how cute always decide to be, it's impossible for a man like me to stay away from you. I can't wait to eat you up."

"L-L-Let me…Go!"

His smirk widened as his eyes became crazed.

"A butterfly soon started to break

Nobody came even if she cried

It was too late now"

The young girl broke free and ran as fast as she could. She started to become dizzy but that didn't matter to her. She pushed herself to keep running until she fainted and fell into the arms of Sebastian Michaelis.

"Now all she had left to do was hide."


End file.
